Summer in Tokyo
by SORASA3
Summary: Gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai asisten dari desainer, harus berurusan dengan duo Uchiha yang begitu menyebalkan! Ahh.. setidaknya ada satu yang bisa di ajak kompromi.. Haha "Aku tidak menyukai artis. Berpacaran dengan artis, kurasa tidak terlalu baik untukku.." "Lalu.. apakah aku harus mengganti pekerjaan ku?" Bad summary! Summer in Seoul ver. saya
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : SUMMER IN TOKYO

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KHISIMOTO  
STORY © SORASA3

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA (HUMOR[maybe])

RATE : T

WARNING : TYPO(S), OOC (maybe), AU, Judul kurang nyambung, abal-abal, etc.

SUMMER IN TOKYO

SATU

Sakura menggerutu dengan kening yang dikerutkan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedang ditempelkan ditelinganya saat ini, dan sebelahnya lagi sibuk mengayun-ayunkan tas selempangan berwarna merah miliknya. "Mm... Benar, aku baru pulang kerja. Ah, iya. Jam sepuluh, hm.. sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Ck. Terserahlah."

Bayangkan saja, ketika dirimu yang baru saja pulang kerja—dan itu lembur seperti ini—kemudian direcoki oleh teman yang tidak tahu diri seperti penelpon yang satu ini, apa kau masih bisa mengendalikan dirimu? Lebih tepatnya, emosi mu? Kurasa jawabanmu sama seperti yang ku pikirkan, bukan?

"Sakura-_chan, _aku hanya mengkhawatirkamu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini?" terdengar jawaban seseorang. Lalu orang itu cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, "Walaupun lembur, setidaknya hubungi aku, dan aku akan langsung menjemputmu." Naruto menjawab dari seberang.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dengan berlebihan. Kepalanya pusing sekarang, dan ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat. "Baik, baik. Kau menang. Dan aku kalah. Dan, dan... aku lelah sekarang. Oh, aku sudah sampai di rumah sekarang, aku tutup dulu. Sampai nanti."

Setelah mengakhiri telepon dan menutup _flap _ponselnya dengan sedikit kencang, Sakura menghela napas panjang—lagi. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Tadi pagi, ia terlambat ke kampus. Lalu, siangnya, dirinya dimarahi oleh atasannya dengan alasan tidak bisa menghadapi komplain dari klien dengan benar dan di hukum harus kerja lembur hari ini dengan gaji di potong 10% bulan ini. Dan sepulang dari lemburnya tepat pukul 10.15, dirinya harus mendengar ocehan dari orang yang tidak penting. Ahhh... Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Sakura masih terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar di kota Tokyo. Kemana? Tentu saja pulang ke rumah. Lalu yang tadi? Oh, itu hanya alasan untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon yang berisi celotehan-celotehan tidak penting dari pria kurang kerjaan seperti Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Ibukota Jepang itu begitu menakjubkan. Tidak ada sedikit pun kota ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengantuk. Lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit, maupun lampu-lampu disepanjang jalan seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menerangi Tokyo. Masih banyak orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Begitu pula aroma masakan dari restoran khas Korea yang begitu menggoda dari seberang. Lantunan musik beraliran _jazz_ terdengar samar dari toko kaset disebelahnya. Dan walaupun Sakura sudah berada tiga tahun di Tokyo, dirinya masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang sudah dilihatnya berjuta-juta kali itu.

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu ber-_hag_ rendah itu diketuk-ketukkannya ke trotoar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Lalu dirogohnya tas selempangan merah miliknya yang sejak tadi bergantung pada bahunya. "Hmm.. Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk, seolah baru saja menyerah dengan perdebatan yang dilakukannya—dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik sebuah toko kecil yang berada tepat disebelah toko kaset itu, lalu menangguk-angguk. "Mari berbelanja sedikit, Sakura" gumamnya kecil.

.

.

.

"_Konbanwa_, bibi." Sakura tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah di kenalnya sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Bibi itu membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Sakura berjalan menuju rak yang berisi makanan ringan, dan mengambil tiga bungkus _ramen_ dan lima bungkus besar keripik kentang lalu membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Sedang bermasalah apalagi di kantor mu, Sakura_-san_?" Bibi pemilik toko itu tersenyum jahil. Sakura memandang bibi pemilik toko itu dengan sedikit malu. Tebakan wanita berusia 49 tahun itu memang akurat sekali. "A-ah... Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, sedikit stres. Hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil. Sempat hening sesaat katika Bibi itu sedang sibuk menghitung, lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang dibeli Sakura ke dalam plastik besar. Dan setelah kegiatan itu, otomatis sudah menjadi tanda bahwa Sakura harus segera mengeluarkan uang dan membayar. "Nah, jadi semuanya berapa, Bibi?" Sakura bertanya sambil sibuk merogoh tas merahnya. Dikeluarkan uang 2000 yen dari dompet cokelatnya, dan diberikannya kepada bibi pemilik toko. Setelah mengambil belanjaan dan kembaliannya, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung keluar dari toko kecil itu.

.

***  
.

"Demi apapun, ini sudah malam—bukan, tengah malam, _Aniki_. Aku sudah mengantuk. Dan jangan mengajakku untuk makan malam—tengah malam begini." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Seenak-enak apapun makanannya, tapi kalau kau diajak makan malam—tengah malam dengan kondisi setengah sadar dan lelah luar biasa, mana mungkin makanan itu masih akan terlihat dan terasa enak? Di mimpi pun aku masih ragu dengan itu.

"_Tapi, Sasuke. Aku sudah bersusah payah mencari toko yang masih buka dan membeli sake untukmu, apakah kau tidak menghargainya? Perjuanganku itu? Huhu... malangnya aku..."_ Itachi menjawab dari seberang dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan. Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hhh... terserah kau saja, tapi aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Itachi untuk membalas dan melempar ponsel berwarna hitam _metalic_ itu ke sembarang arah.

_Tunggu... hitam.. metalic?_

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku, _pig_. Tapi sekarang aku memang tidak berniat memakan apapun selain keripik kentang ini." Sakura menjawab telepon sambil sibuk menumpahkan sebungkus besar keripik kentang kedalam mangkok yang tidak kalah besarnya. "Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku untuk berduaan malam ini dengan _potato_ kesayanganku," Tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

"_Sakura, itulah sebabnya dadamu itu tidak tumbuh menjadi besar, dan tubuhmu dari dulu hanya 157 cm, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!" _Ino menjawab dari seberang.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan dan berkata, "Ck. Kenapa kau harus membahas dadaku? Tubuhku? Lebih baik urusi saja hubunganmu dengan si senyum palsu itu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, telepon menjadi hening. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Halo? Halo? _Pig_? Kau masih disana..?" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura semakin bingung. Dirinya juga sempat diam setelah itu, namun setelahnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia lalu berkata kepada telepon yang masih tersambung, "Ino, kau masih disana bukan? Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Kau boleh menceritakannya jika memang ada masalah antara kau dengan Sai."  
Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, barulah terdengar dehaman Ino dari seberang.

"_Kau tidak salah Sakura. Memang benar, aku sedang ada masalah dengannya."_ Ino berujar dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sedikit saja salah berkata, hancur sudah persahabatannya dengan Ino—karena dia memang pernah merasakannya sekali ketika Ino merajuk padanya karena hal serupa dan tidak mau berbicara padanya selama 3 bulan.

"_Kemarin dia kupergoki sedang bersama gadis lain. Dan.. dan... hiks.. hikss..."_ Ino tak sempat melanjutkan perkataanya dan langsung terisak kecil. Lama-lama isakan itu semakin mengeras, dan Sakura tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak tahu pasti masalah kalian, tapi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku besok. Ini sudah pukul 11.00 dan kita ada kelas besok. Tidurlah, Ino. Akhir-akhir ini kantung matamu bertambah hitam dan tebal." Sakura berkata sambil menatap jendela dapurnya yang memperlihatkan langit yang telah berwarna hitam pekat. Dan tidak ada bintang yang disukainya sama sekali.

"_Mm.. terima kasih, Sakura.."_ Ino membalas dengan suara sedikit tenang—meski masih sedikit sesenggukkan. "_Selamat malam."_ tambahnya.

"Mm.. selamat malam." Sakura membalas, dan hampir saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino, jika saja ia tidak teringat sesuatu. "Ino! Tunggu dulu!" pekiknya.

"_Hm?" _suara Ino terdengar dari seberang.

Sakura mendesah lega. "Jangan jadi gadis bodoh, mengerti?" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"_Haha. Sakura, aku bukan Ino yang dulu lagi. Jangan terlalu protektif padaku seperti yang sering dilakukan Itachi dari dulu hingga sekarang."_ Jawab Ino dengan tawa khasnya.

"Siapa tahu? Kemarin—mmm..—saat pria bernama Deidara itu memutuskanmu 8 bulan yang lalu—nyam...—besoknya kau langsung terkapar dirumah sakit karena menyileti pergelangan tanganmu sendiri, bodoh." Balas Sakura sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Oh—nyam...—Itachi itu siapa? Kau tidak—mmm..—pernah mengenalkannya padaku?" tambahnya.

"_Sakura..! Jangan bahas masa lalu! Dan kurasa, kaulah yang akan terkapar dirumah sakit karena tersedak keeripik kentang, Sakura bodoh. Lalu Itachi? Ahh... bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya pria berkeriput dengan rambut panjang bagai wanita."_ Ucap Ino menggebu-gebu dari seberang.

Sakura tersenyum. _Syukurlah, suasana hati Ino mungkin sudah membaik_, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura terperanjat dan berhenti mengunyah keripik kentangnya, dan menelannya bulat-bulat. "Baik, baik. Itachi siapa namanya itu besok harus kau ceritakan padaku, karena kurasa kalian cukup dekat. Hm... lalu, besok jangan lupa bawa catatan yang kemarin ya? Mister Guy selalu membuatku sibuk, sampai-sampai tugas kuliahku tak sempat kucatat. Lalu... lalu.. tidak ada lagi. Oke, bye Ino! Tidur yang nyenyak, kalau bisa jangan bangun lagi—eh, bercanda! Ingat jangan jadi gadis bodoh! _Bye_!" ucapnya secepat kilat seperti di kejar setan.

TUTT... TUTT... TUUTTT...

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan Sakura secara sepihak, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Ino menjawab. Setelah itu, secepat kilat Sakura mengotak-atik ponsel berwarna hitam metalic miliknya.

"Ahh! Pulsaku! Harusnya kuputuskan sambungannya dari tadi! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menelpon ibu besok pagi! Ck!" Sakura berteriak heboh didapurnya.

Dan kalian sudah tahu pasti kenapa Sakura memustuskan telepon secara sepihak bukan? Dan asal kalian tahu, Sakura itu sebenarnya... pelit! Benar! Pelit! Mau percaya atau tidak, Sakura memang pelit. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tahan tidur di sofa dari pada membeli sebuah ranjang atau _futon_! Bayangkan!

"Haahh... Biarlah. Lupakan soal pulsa, dan habiskan keripik ini dengan gaya secantik mungkin, lalu masuk kamar dimana sofa panjang nan empuk sudah menantimu, Sakura! Yosh!" Sakura kembali berteriak, lalu mengunyah kripiknya dengan rakus sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. 1 bungkus kripik kentang habis dalam sekejap, dan Sakura siap berkelana ke alam mimpi. Hore!

* * *

My first Fanfic! Yeay! :3

Mungkin ini fanfic abal-abalan, tapi... apa boleh buat, :3 dipublish ke FFn :3

Oiya, judul, scene awal tadi dan beberapa lagi nanti, itu akan aku ambil sedikit dari novel karangan Ilana Tan dengan judul Summer in Seoul. ^^

Yah, aku juga ga mau banyak bacot lagi,

mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : SUMMER IN TOKYO

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KHISIMOTO  
STORY © SORASA3

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP (HUMOR [maybe])

RATE : T - T+

WARNING : TYPO(S), OOC (maybe), AU, Judul kurang nyambung, abal-abal, alur terlalu cepat, etc.

* * *

*** Balasan Review kemarin : - (**_**silahkan di lewati bagi yang langsung ingin membaca**_**)**

**Re UchiHaru Chan : **Hy, dan Salam kenal juga ^^ Cara ketemuan SasuSaku? Sepertinya Re udah tau kan? :3

**AkasunaVanny **: Banana! _ Iya, setelah aku baca ulang, ternyata dari A langsung ke C :v  
Makasih bangetttt kritikannya~~ :3

: Udah lanjut kok :3 Silahkan dinikmati :3

**Manda Vvidenarint **: Wkwkwkw, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Saku tidur disofa :3 Wkwkwk. Mungkin penyebab Saku seperti itu akan keluar pada chapter2 selanjutnya :3 Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya! ^^

**Muzsuke Abdillah **: Arigatou, kak musss! _ Gomen ga bisa update kilat :3 Silahkan dinikmati :D

* * *

HAPPY READING! ^^

.

.

**SUMMER IN TOKYO**

**DUA**

.

.

Gadis itu kembali melangkah di jalan yang sama. Dimana baru saja kemarin malam dirinya melewati sebuah toko kaset yang tetap melantunkan rangkaian nada yang enak didengar dari kaset beraliran _jazz_ terbaik yang ada ditempat itu. Sakura mengulangi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Gadis itu berhenti di perempatan. Di bawah terpaan sinar kekuningan dari lampu penerangan jalan, gadis itu terhenti di trotoar dan memandangi sebuah toko kecil diseberangnya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ku beli disana. Aku lapar sekali..." gadis itu menggumam kecil sambil tersenyum memegang perut, lalu menyeberang. Tentu saja menyeberang ketika para kendaraan berhenti, dan lampu penunjuk untuk pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"_Konbanwa_," Sakura menyapa bibi pemilik toko kecil itu dengan senyum mengembang. Bunyi _'klinting'_ khas bergema ketika pintu yang digunakan untuk masuk dan keluar itu tergeser, dan menabrak lonceng kecil berwarna kuning mengkilat yang tergantung imut diatasnya.

Bibi pemilik toko yang awalnya duduk, kini bangkit berdiri, lalu tersenyum ramah, "Araa... Sakura-_san_..."

Sakura balas tersenyum—walaupun sesaat, kemudian langsung berjalan ke rak yang tersusun puluhan keripik kentang dengan berbagai rasa yang tersedia. Baginya, itu adalah surga dunia—_heh._

"Bibi, aku mau yang ini." Sakura memekik pelan, menunjuk jajaran keripik kentang paling atas. "Tak biasanya bibi meletakannya di paling atas... Ini tinggi sekali... Uh..."

Bibi itu menoleh, melihat Sakura yang sibuk menunjuk jajaran keripik kentang itu lalu tersenyum miring, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Keripik kentang yang rasanya polos seperti itu... yah... kurang diminati.. jadi... kau tahulah, Sakura-_san_.."

Sakura cemberut, memandangi keripik kentang yang tinggi menjulang itu dengan ganas.

"Aku... mau... uhhh! Mauuu! Yang... i... ni..!" ucapnya sambil meloncat-loncat kecil, berharap ia dapat menggapai apa yang sedang di inginkannya diatas sana. Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, dirinya beralih pada bibi pemilik toko dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Bibi ada tangga? Aku nekat mau ambil yang ini." Ucap Sakura masih tetap meloncat-loncat kecil mencoba menggapai makanan ringan kesukaannya.

Bibi pemilik toko menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Sakura, "Dasar, Sakura-_san_ ini..."

"Ayolah bibi~~ Tolong aku..."

"Hah... _Ha'i, ha'i_. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku am—

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengambil, Bibi." Seorang pria mengagetkan Sakura—juga bibi pemilik toko. Pria bersetelan jas putih yang muncul entah dari mana itu tersenyum ramah.

"Oh! Uchiha-_san_!" Bibi itu menggumam.

"Kau mau berapa bungkus, nona?" pria itu bertanya sambil menurunkan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger pada hidungnya. _Onyx_ hitam miliknya terlihat begitu jelas ketika penutup mata itu terbuka.

Sakura berkedip-kedip sesaat—entah itu terhipnotis oleh _onyx_ kelam yang menatapnya itu, atau terkaget-kaget melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya—lalu membentuk jarinya menjadi angka 3.

"Tiga. Tiga bungkus." Ucapnya mantap. Sedetik kemudian ia mendelik ketika melihat ekspresi pria itu yang sepertinya sangat terkejut sekali. "Tolong ambil saja, jangan banyak tanya dan jangan mengataiku sebagai orang rakus akan keripik kentang yang kurang diminati. Ambilkan saja."

Pria itu tertawa pelan, lalu mengambil tiga bungkus keripik kentang yang di maksud. "Ini, silahkan," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tiga bungkus keripik itu dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura menerima tiga bungkus besar keripik itu. Dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih, Paman." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu ke meja kasir, dimana bibi pemilik toko hanya menatap mereka berdua penuh arti tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi, berapa yang harus ku bayar, Bibi?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyum mengembang, membuyarkan lamunan sang Bibi. Ia meletakan tiga bungkus keripik kentang itu dimeja kasir, membiarkan pemilik toko yang sudah berumur itu menghitung jumlahnya.

"200 _yen_." Bibi itu menjawab sambil memasukan keripik kentangnya kedalam plastik belanja. "Khusus hari ini, ku beri harga diskon." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja Sakura ikut tersenyum lebar. Wanita mana yang tidak senang mendengar kata "_diskon_"? Terlebih lagi jika itu Sakura. Gadis terpelit sejagat raya. _Haha, bercanda._

"Ahh... terima kasih banyak, Bibi!" ucapnya penuh kegembiraan. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempangan berwarna merah miliknya dengan semangat. "Tunggu sebentar..." ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan Sakura hanya untuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas berukuran sedang itu. "Tunggu sebentar, Bibi..." ucap Sakura pelan. "Aku yakin telah memasukan dompetku..."

Tak kunjung bertemu dengan benda yang dimaksud, dengan geram Sakura menumpahkan semua isi tasnya. Bedak padat, sisir lipat, _lipgloss_, _sticky note, _buku agenda dan pensil mekanik serta ponsel berwarna hitam _metalic_ tumpah berserakan di atas meja kasir.

"Ahhh..! Jangan bilang jika aku melupakan dompetku!" geramnya. "Dasar Sakura bodohh!" pekiknya sambil terus mencari ke segala sudut tas berukuran sedang miliknya—yang tentu saja membuatnya frustasi dalam sekejap karena merasa tidak kunjung meraba benda mistis yang bernama dompet itu. "Botaklah kau, Sakura!"

Disela-sela kegeramannya karena tak kunjung menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda itu dan menempelkannya ditelinga tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Tapi _toh_, dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Oh... hm... maaf, Naruto. Aku masih di tempat kerja. Mm, aku sedang bekerja, dan aku memang sedang sibuk. Hm, iya. Apa? Bukan, belum dan tidak. Aku belum pulang kerja. Aku tidak dalam keadaan senggang karena aku sibuk sekali. Sibuk sekali. Sudah ya, ku tutup dulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai nanti." Ucapnya tergesa. Setelah menutup _flap_ ponselnya dengan hentakan kasar, ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali melanjutkan pencarian dompetnya yang mustahil di ketemukan. Bibi yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura sudah bosan menunggu, mulai geram dan angkat bicara, memecah konsentrasi Sakura.

"Aaa.. Sakura-_san_? Mmm... ku rasa lebih baik kau memberi jalan kepada Paman dibelakangmu itu. Dia ingin membayar." Ucap Bibi itu dengan senyum canggung sambil menunjuk seorang pria bersetelan jas di belakang Sakura. Pria berjas putih yang baru saja menolong Sakura dan keripik kentangnya.

"Ah! Iya, ah... maafkan aku..." Sakura terperanjat, membungkuk dalam-dalam, kemudian menyingkir dari antrian. Tidak sebenarnya antrian sih, karena hanya mereka berdua yang hendak membayar.

Paman itu maju, dan Bibi pemilik toko hanya menggeleng gemas—lagi.

Pria itu kemudian meletakan tiga botol _sake_ dan beberapa camilan kecil. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang penuh dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan jejeran kartu kre—maaf, Sakura mengintip sedikit.

Dering ponsel berbunyi—lagi. Sumpah serapah telah keluar bebas dari bibir Sakura ketika ia merasa ponselnya berteriak kencang di meja kasir yang minta diangkat. Emerladnya menyalang penuh benci. Sakura bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun itu, siapapun yang telah membuat benda elektronik yang berbunyi nyaring itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik ganas ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di antara himpunan barang-barang Paman jas putih (begitu Sakura menyebutnya) dan barang-barangnya sendiri. Namun ada yang janggal disana. Kenapa ponselnya tidak bergetar dan bercahaya?

Disinilah Sakura sekarang. Di kompleks perumahan elite yang bahkan Sakura tak percaya jika ada seseorang yang mau mengeluarkan puluhan ribu _yen_ untuk tanah yang barang hanya semeter saja disana.

Gadis itu berdiri tepat dibawah lampu penerang jalan kompleks itu, merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan benda elektronik yang setengah jam lalu disumpahinya.

Menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan _flap_ hitam _metalic_ itu di telinganya, akhirnya Sakura mendapat jawaban dari kegiatan berdiam dirinya selama 10 menit kurang 7 detik di pintu gerbang dan bermandikan cahaya lampu penerang di kompleks perumahan elite itu. Sakura melangkah perlahan, masih menempelkan ponsel hitam asing itu ditelinganya—mendengar panduan seseorang.

Sakura melangkah, dan terus melangkah. Kakinya yang sudah lelah melangkah dipaksakan untuk tetap berjalan demi ponselnya yang masih berada ditangan seseorang. _Ponsel yang tertukar—haruskah aku menyebutkannya begitu?_ _Kenapa rasanya kalimat itu sudah familiar ditelinga author? __**Jdeerr!**_

_**.**_

_Ah... belumkah aku menceritakan pada kalian? Bagaimana bisa aku memegang ponsel hitam metalic yang sebenarnya bukan milikku ini? Sudahlah. Lupakan. Itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah menukar ponselku kembali dan cepat pulang!_

.

.

"Belok kanan... hm, aku sudah ke kanan. Lalu... sekitar 200 meter lagi? Ah, kenapa ini begitu jauh... hm, hm... baiklah, jika sudah sampai, aku akan menelponmu kembali."

Sakura berjalan—dan langkahnya semakin cepat. Rencananya yang ingin bersantai sambil menonton beberapa acara di televisi rumahnya kini hancur sudah. Tidak ada lagi kata bersantai, televisi, dan keripik kentang. Yang dia pikirkan hanya berjalan secepat mungkin dan mendapatkan ponselnya kembali—dan berharap masih mempunyai waktu untuk menyatukan puing-puing rencananya yang sudah hancur menjadi seribu bagian.

_**Drrttt... Drrtttt...**_

Sakura terhenti, dan langsung membuka _flap_ ponsel yang ada di genggamannya dengan beringas. Toh, ini juga bukan ponselnya. Haha.

"_Moshi-moshi_, anoo.. Paman? Dimana rumahmu? Kurasa aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Cukup jauh untuk ukuran 200 meter." Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal. Wajahnya langsung membentuk kerutan abstrak, ketika yang sedang berbicara padanya (via telepon) tertawa keras.

—_Hey! Ini sudah yang paling mentok, asal kalian tahu saja, huh! Dan, apa? Komplek? Heh, yang benar saja! Dari sepanjang perjalananku, mata ini hanya menemukan tiang-tiang berukir, lampu-lampu penerang berukir yang mewah lengkap dengan satu mansion besar bercat putih, taman besar nan megah, dan... semua yang berwarna putih! Bahkan di yang paling mentok ini, ada mansi—kerajaan berwarna putih pula! Beginikah yang disebut "kompleks perumahan"? Tanah 1 hektar yang hanya berisi satu mansion dan satu kerajaan berwarna putih? Dimananya yang bisa ada "perumahan" huh? Kau pasti bohong, brother and sister_._—_

Terdengar suara seseorang dari benda elektronik yang ditempelkan Sakura pada telinganya itu, _"Hahaha... Etto, Sakura-san? Katakan padaku, apakah kau sudah menemukan rumah berwarna... putih?"_ ucap seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Paman_ itu.

"Warna... Putih?" gumam Sakura. Melihat sekelilingnya sebentar dan berkata lagi, "Yang mana? Disini banyak sekali yang berwarna putih. Sangat banyak. Dan... tidak ada rumah. Hanya tiang, pohon, jalan, mansion, gerba—

"_Maksudku, coba kau berbalik dan menengok ke arah Timur."_

Sakura berbalik dengan cepat, dan menemukan seseorang yang masih bersetelan jas putih lengkap sampai dengan kacamata hitamnya. "Paman!" teriaknya di telepon. Telunjuknya teracung, menunjuk dengan lancang seseorang yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Haha.. Sakura-_san_, aku belum begitu tua." Ucap orang itu sembari bersandar pada pintu kerajaan berwarna hitam mengkilat. Gerbang dengan kayu cokelat mengkilat dengan tiang berukir mengapitnya dibiarkan terbuka—seolah-olah memang telah menanti Sakura untuk datang.

"Uh... Kau mengerjaiku, Paman botak." Ucap Sakura bersungut, sambil mendekati pria tampan itu dengan langkah besar. "Sialan.." gumamnya dengan bahasa asing tepat didepan wajah _'Paman'_, dan mampu membuatnya mengerinyit dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Paman itu. "Oh, dan akan ku perkenalkan, namaku Itachi. Sekedar agar kau berhenti memanggilku _'paman'_." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Lalu.. apanya yang apa?" tanya Sakura balik pada Itachi.

"Yang kau gumamkan? Apa? _Shilan_? _Silan_? Apa itu?" ucapnya pada Sakura. "Oh, masuk saja dulu. Tidak enak rasanya kita terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Ah... aku tuan rumah yang buruk sekali, benar?" tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Huh? O-oh.. tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya bahasa ibuku yang sedikit lengket padaku. Tidak usah Pam—Itachi-_san_ hiraukan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. "Langsung saja, dimana ponselku, Pam—Itachi-_san_?"

"Kau tidak mau masuk lebih dulu?"

"Anoo.. Pam—Itachi-_san_, matikan dulu sambungan teleponnya. Pulsa ku bisa habis." Ucap Sakura ketika telinganya menangkap gema suara Itachi dari _speaker_ ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh-ah, maaf-maaf..." ucap Itachi, lalu menekan sebuah tombol pada ponsel hitam itu. "Silahkan masuk."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi bukannya aku menolak, tapi... hari sudah malam, dan tapi... dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, jadi... tapi b-bukan, maksudku menolak.." ucap Sakura tergagap. Hanya gadis gila yang bisa begitu saja masuk kedalam rumah orang asing tanpa berpikir dua kali. Singkatnya, ini sudah hampir jam setengah 11 malam, dan kau mau masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah orang asing? Terlebih itu rumah seorang pria? _Bitch_. Jika otakmu sudah rusak, silahkan saja.

"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras untuk menunggu di depan, Sakura-_san_. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dia untukmu. Duduklah dulu." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum tipis, lalu menghilang kedalam mansion putih gading itu.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sakura mengikuti mau tak mau mengikuti saran Itachi. Menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi kayu berukir dan terdapat bantalan empuk yang memisahkan agar tidak langsung menyentuh kayu cokelat berukir itu, Sakura dapat mengistirahatkan kakinya barang sejenak. Dipandanginya sekeliling mansion besar itu.

"Paman orang yang baik, ya..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Wah... ini besar sekali... berbeda dengan apartement kecil milikku..." ucapnya kagum.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ya, siapa yang ingin Paman panggil? Bukankah ponsel ku ada ditangannya? Kenapa tidak langsung diberikan saja, huh? Hari sudah malam—larut malam, belum lagi aku harus menghubungi Naruto dan Ibu. Bagaimana in—

"Wah, maafkan aku, Sakura-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu disini." Itachi muncul dari balik pintu, tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Sakura, lalu melanjutkan, "Ponsel yang tertukar itu, sebenarnya bukan milikku. Tapi miliknya." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang muncul dari belakang. "Perkenalkan, dia adikku. Sasuke."

Sakura terperanjat dan segera berdiri dari duduknya, "Pam—I-Itachi-_san_! B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu! Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya—

"Kau berisik, gadis gulali." Kembali perkataan Sakura disela. Suara _baritone_ malas itu terdengar serak, tak ada gairah hidup rasanya. Wajah pria itu juga tidak terlalu kelihatan, karena dirinya sedang menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya. Terlebih berada dibelakang Itachi yang tinggi menjulang itu. _Haha, bercanda. Tidak setinggi itu, kok. Percayalah._

Sakura kembali (berkali-kali) terperanjat dan meminta maaf, "Ah, maafkan aku."

Namun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu baru sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja diejek. "A-Apa kau bilang?!" pekiknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat pada batang hidung pria yang sedang menunduk itu. "Sialan!"

"Adik! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Dia adalah tamu kita!" ucap Itachi, sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pria dibelakangnya itu. "Sakura-san, maafkan adi—

"Dia berisik, kakak." Erang Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya. Kemudian ia melirik Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai lutut (Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, makanya hanya terlihat sampai ke lutut) dan mendengus kasar, "Kenapa kau mengajak kupu-kupu malam datang kerumah? Lakukan saja dihotel." Potong pria itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat senyum mengejek terpati dengan jelas disana.

"Hey! Kau manusia jelek sialan! Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau, hah!?" teriak Sakura dengan beringas. Tak peduli ini rumah siapa, kompleks siapa, dan apapun yang siapa. _Hey! Semua orang juga tidak akan terima jika dirinya disebut sebagai kupu-kupu malam atau apalah itu! Pelecehan! Pencemaran nama baik!_

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... Te-tenanglah... Sasuke hanya ber—

"Tidak bisa! Dia membuat nama baik ku tercemar! Dia manusia sialan! Brengsek! Super brengsek! Aku akan menuntutmu, dasar pria sialan botak!"

"Berisik. Diam kau, wanita gulali. Murahan."

"Ap—! Sialaannnn! BRENGSEKK!"

"Tch. Ber—

"HEEYYY! BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG?!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba, dan semua menjadi diam. Mencegah agar rumahnya tidak menjadi medan perang lebih lanjut, dirinya segera mengambil tindakan. "Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu! Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada seorang wanita!" bentak Itachi pada pria yang kini sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Lalu, Sakura-_san_... aku tahu kau sedang tidak _mood_, dan aku minta maaf atas perlakuan buruk adikku ini." Ucap Itachi sambil membungkuk. "Sasuke, minta maaflah!" tambahnya sambil memaksa pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sasuke itu untuk membungkuk.

Sakura yang terdiam sesaat itu lalu memandang tak enak dua bersaudara yang kini tengah membungkuk dalam, "A-a.. ti-tidak, Pam—Itachi-_san_! Ini juga salahku yang sudah terbawa emosi. Aku minta maaf." Jawab Sakura dan turut membungkuk dalam.

Ketika mereka bertiga tengah membungkuk satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang tengah digenggam Itachi bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke yang jelas berdiri disebelah Itachi, langsung angkat bicara, "Kemarikan ponselku," ucapnya dan langsung merebut ponsel hitam itu dari gengaman Itachi.

"He-hey, Adik! Itu bukan punyamu, tap—

"Hn, ada perlu apa?" ucap Sasuke ketus tanpa memperdulikan Itachi. _Bukan ponselnya? Heh, yang benar saja. Jika bukan miliknya, lalu milik siapa lagi? Gadis itu? Double yang benar saja._

"_Halo? Sandy? Kenapa kau nggak menghubungi mama tadi pagi, huh?"_

"Hah?"

"_Halo? Halo? Sandy? Halo?"_

"..."

"_Kamu bisa dengar mama, nggak? Sandy? Halo? Sinyal disana lagi jelek, ya? Halo? Sandy?"_

"..!" seketika Sasuke langsung menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya ke tangan Itachi. Ia kembali bergidik ketika suara nyaring berbahasa asing terdengar dari ponsel hitam itu.

"S-siapa yang menelponku, hah?!"

"Itulah akibatnya jika tidak mendengar perkataanku, Adik."

"Hey! Kapan kau mengatakan bahwa orang asing akan menghubungiku, hah?!"

"Sudahlah, kau jangan membantah adik." Itachi menggeram dan menempelkan ponsel hitam itu di telinganya. "_Moshi-moshi?_" ucapnya sopan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran kakak-adik kemudian tertawa sinis. Tawa yang cukup keras untuk membuat kakak-adik itu menoleh padanya.

"Hey, bukankah lebih mudah jika Pam—Itachi-_san _memberikan ponsel itu padaku? Bukankah itu milikku?" ucapnya sambil bertolak pinggang, "Sepertinya aku kenal siapa yang menelpon."

Sasuke langsung melotot ketika Sakura bilang 'itu milikku' dan mencemooh gadis itu tanpa ampun, "Apa? Milikmu? Jangan mimpi, gadis kecil. Kau pencuri kecil yang tak tahu malu ternyata."

"Apa?! Kau masih berani menghina ku, hah? Pria botak sialan?! Akan ku buktikan siapa yang benar! Jika aku benar, maka botaklah kau, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucapnya marah dan merebut ponsel hitam itu dari Itachi. Memang sedikit lancang merebut benda itu begitu saja, tapi... dia sudah tidak tahan! Lelaki sialan itu harus diberi pelajaran! Botaklah kau, Uchiha Sasuke Sialan!

.

.

**ToBeContinue~~~**

* * *

**A/N : Hola! Apa kabarnya? Masih ingat aku? Iya, aku yang ngga update-update selama berbulan-bulan! :3**

**Hehehe, ga banyak cincong lah. Cuma mau minta, RnR ? :3**


End file.
